multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Story: Survival
The following story is about The Battle of Utopia. It is told by the survivors of the invasion. Prologue It was a cool, crisp morning in the Resha District capital, Kivash. Over 3 billion civilians of many different races, including Jogorian, lived in the sprawling megatropolis that spread over 56 miles in any direction. The shacks of the city were shadowed by the 3 mile high skyscrapers of the wealthy refugees on the Haven world of Utopia. Over 47 billion lived on the planet, many from the war torn worlds of The Doomsday War. One of the few Rahavian survivors was on the planet as a diplomat ensuring his people were being treated respectfully by the Federation. It was supposed to be just a two week trip. What it turned into was something out of a nightmare. It was about noon when Reagash Rumak started noticing weird things as Jogorian Marines began scrambling around. He began to wonder if there was a riot somewhere in the city, but there was something in the eyes of the younger Privates that made his hair stand on end. He had seen it before, when he was serving with the Marines to evacuate the survivors of Rehavi. It had been so long since then, and so many more lives had been lost to the Hydrans. Rumak looked into the sky to see the sun shining. Something else caught his eye though. It was a large object that appeared to be on fire. Wait, it was on fire! That's when it hit him. That object was a Hydran Destroyer making landfall. Small explosions signaled that the Marine airforces were attempting to breach the hull of the Destroyer, but to no avail. Rumak began to run as fast as he could the other way. No one else aside from the Marines had noticed the inbound Hydran battlewalker. He heard it slam into the ground just a mile away. The sudden shrieks of terror. The sound of the laser tearing apart innocent lives. The deafening crash as one of the skyscrapers fell, surely killing the 40,000 residence inside. He heard it all, but he kept running as tears streaked down his face as he felt remorse for everyone in the city. He found a shuttle landing at the local hospital that was being used to evacuate as many people as possible. He hopped on just as five more Destroyers made planetfall. He could see many of the evacuation shuttles get shot down before they could leave the range of the Destroyers main lasers. Rumak threw up knowing that over 2 billion lives would be lost in that city alone. His shuttle was packed with over 60 Jogorians and Rahavians, it was designed to carry no more than 45. He looked out the open side door of the shuttle to see the Marines putting up one of hell of a fight, already taking out one of the walkers with combined air, orbital and ground fire. Soon, the shuttle landed at a designated evacuation camp. Multiple Marine vehicles were arriving with both civilians and wounded Marines alike. Rumak overheard the estimated death toll to already be 4 billion across the planet and Marines casualties were as high as 80% overall. Rumak picked up a H38 assault rifle and began falling in with thousands of others who had done the same. The war wasn't going to be won by the Federation's military alone, and Rumak was ready to get some pay back. Part 1: Pain and Loss Chapter 1: Casualties The first Destroyer to make landfall and taken out almost an entire company of Marines within the first 45 seconds of hitting the ground. What was left of Vice Captain 'Ishmar's company began to retreat away from ground zero, while the 87th Armored Battallion began pounding with everything they had at the walker. Even with the massive guns of the Lion's beating down on the Destroyer, it still managed to keep moving onward, taking out half the battallion in a matter of minutes. "VC! Sir, I've got two men in my platoon. That's all. We got completely wiped out sir. I don't know what to do." Lt. 'Klav said. "Take your men, send them down that alley way into the sewer. It leads out of the city. I'm going to see if I can find the rest of our company. My HMD is saying we've got abour 30 men alive somewhere out there, half of them are wounded." 'Ismar responded. "Aye, sir!" "To anyone out there alive in Deva Company, this is your Vice Captain. If you can enter a sewage drain, do so. Rally point is 4 mikes out of the city. I am updating your HMD's now to display the fastest routes through the underground. If you are wounded, we WILL get you to an evac shuttle. VC 'Ishmar out." 'Ishmar said into his comms. An explosion shook the ground as a Lion tank exploded from the laser of the battle walker towering above the armored column. Already, 80% of the vehicles had been either destroyed or rendered useless in battle. Suddenly, a group of four Veceil's engaged the Destroyer from the air, drawing its fire from the armored group, allowing them to retreat into the alley's where they managed to snake around the walker and get out of the danger zone. It didn't take more than 5 minutes for the gunships to be blown out of the air by the walker. 'Ishmar looked up to see it turn its attention back on the civilians fleeing out of the skyscrapers. It took one down, felling the 3 mile high building like it was nothing more than a tree. He got the green light from his HMD that the survivors had made it to the sewers. He found a drain and jumped down after cutting a hole in the grate. He silenced his radio after hearing of nearly 90% casualties across the city. His only hope for survival was to make it to the rally point before Hydran ground troops landed, a 15 mile hike through the underground sewers. Chapter 2: Taking the Station Vice Captain 'Ishmar crawled out of the underground sewer outside of the city to find no more than 10 members of his company left. He turned to see the city ablaze and more than 40 Destroyers walking about and even one Dreadnaught had landed in the city. "Lieutenant 'Klav, round up what we have left. We need to make it to the F.O.B. and find out what we need to do." 'Ishmar said. "Aye sir!" The Lt. said has he began to round the troops up. The remaining Marines in the platoon hiked to the F.O.B. just south of their position, witnessing the Destroyers make short work of the remaining defenders in the city. They counted nearly 25 walkers already in the city, with many more making planetfall. "Vice Captain, I am so glad you made it out alive. You are one of our few remaining officers this side of the Yutak Mountains. Commander 'Ishtek is now CO of all forces at F.O.B. Raven as well as all forces this side of the planet." A Corporal informed 'Ishmar. "Oh, and VC. You're also the XO of our forces. Our officer corps was wiped out when those destroyers landed." 'Ishmar walked into the commander's tent. "Sir, Vice Captain 'Ishmar reporting for duty. I understand that we are some of the sole surviving officers on this side of the mountains, and I would like to say that our best bet at defeating the enemy overall is to get in contact with off-planet forces. For that, we have to get to the transmiter in downtown Kivash. However, as you can see there are well over 30 Destroyer walkers between us and that comms relay. The best way to get there alive would be to use the sewer system. If we can distract the Hydrans long enough with our remaining armor divisions, then I think we can get a regiment of troops down to the relay and take it just long enough for an SOS to be sent out." 'Ishmar said to the Commander. "I like your plan, Vice Captain. 1st Lieutenant, get the 31st and 22nd Armored regiments moving out and engaging the closest Destroyers. I want the 6th Airwing supporting their advance. Meanwhile, I want the 129th infantry division, or what's left, to move through the sewers and secure that comms relay. Vice Captain, get your troops with the 129th. You're leading them."